


lukanette through the years

by inkandparchment



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Lukanette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandparchment/pseuds/inkandparchment
Summary: glimpses into marinette and luka's relationship at various points throughout their lives from the time marinette is 5, to the time luka is 30. au where the dupain-chengs and couffaines are family friends. no explicit mention of miraculous/hawkmoth in this story, however feel free to imagine whether they still exist in this world... it's all up to you to decide:)
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Kudos: 39





	lukanette through the years

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: all my gratitude to thomas astruc's miraculous ladybug for inspiring this fic - anything you recognize (characters, setting, dialogue, etc) belongs to him! although i wish i did, i unfortunately don't have any association whatsoever to the owners/creators/producers of miraculous ladybug. also, just want to clarify that i never intend to cause any harm or copyright infringement through the publishing of my work on this site. however, i ask that if you take inspiration from anything original in my fics, please let me know and tag me in your own, but please don't copy or plagiarize them here or on other sites without my explicit knowledge and permission.

the dupain-chengs had always been good family friends with the couffaines, and from the time marinette and luka were in diapers, their parents had been placing bets on when the blue-haired children would become a couple. 

[marinette 5, luka 7]

"hey luka! trust fall!" marinette shouted before falling into his arms. he subsequently picked her up and swung her around, both of them laughing happily. being swung around in his arms made for a wild and exhilarating experience for the young girl, but she never stopped feeling safe and protected in the comfort of his arms.

"don't worry - i've always gotcha mari" he responded with a smile.

[marinette 8, luka 10]

"happy birthday luka!" she grinned. it was luka's 10th birthday, and he'd gotten to the point where his guy friends were starting to get interested in pretty girls. while he'd always thought of her more like a younger sister before, he wouldn't deny that she was pretty cute. though her laugh wasn't melodic like the sound of bells, and he'd seen her covered in flour at the bakery, seasick on the liberty, and drooling while falling asleep on him, he already knew that they shared a pretty special bond and that she was one of the most important people in his life.

[marinette 14, luka 16]

"so how was it mar? first day of lycee and all, any guys catch your attention?" luka joked, nudging her shoulder.

"shit." marinette replied, not meeting his eyes.

"well then… ice cream?"

"ice cream."

(they did get ice cream, and it soon became a familiar sight to see the two eating andre's ice cream together at the edge of the seine, peaceful smiles stretching across each others' faces. "don't you know that couples who eat his ice cream stay together forever?")

[marinette 15, luka 17]

"alya! we are not a couple! and anyway, i like adrien, remember?"

"sure hon, keep telling yourself that. but seriously, you guys literally have ice cream dates together every week. i swear, you could be dating. actually, are you sure you're not? 'cause aside from pda you're basically a couple and are totally attached to each other, but i doubt luka would mind changing things up a little if you wanted to kiss him…" 

"ugh, alya stop - " 

"yeah, alya, no need to be teasing my girl - i'm the only one who gets to do that," luka said, stepping inside marinette's room with a wink. 

"ohmygod luka! umm, uh, why are you here?" marinette asked, her cheeks warm with embarrassment. "um, and ho- how much of that did you hear?" she asked, trying desperately to breathe and stop panicking, her eyes not meeting his.

"not much at all mar, don't worry, i would never eavesdrop on you - i know the sacredness of girl time." he said laughing. "tom just told me to let you know that alya's supposed to leave soon and that dinner will be ready in a few, but alya can stay if she wants. see ya later, mar, alya." and with that, he ruffled marinette's hair and left the girls as he climbed down the stairs. 

"girl, ohmygod why are you not into him, he's so hot mari! any girl would kill to be his girlfriend, and you like adrien??? i mean yeah, model boy's cute too, but he's kinda vanilla… luka, on the other hand…"

"please shut up alya"

"well, if you don't like him, i might just stay for dinner so i can take him instead!"

"christ alya, you already have nino, now please just stop interfering in my nonexistent love life and LEAVE!"

once they got downstairs and alya left, luka smirked at marinette while whispering in her ear, "so you want me all to yourself, huh, mar?"

subsequently, she let out a groan, burying her red face in her hands.

[marinette 16, luka 18]

he liked another girl. so what. marinette knew their friendship was kinda forced because of their family, but she was used to being the one and only girl in his life, aside from anarka and juleka. she was used to being the one who he looked at with his boyish smile, who he took on motorcycle rides, who he sang songs for. it was just… worry, she concluded. yes, worry, that the girl would take advantage of her sweet luka - wait did she just think "her luka" - oh, shit - 

"hate to interrupt your little reverie mari, but you're looking a little green… with envy" teased alya. 

"i - what? no way!"

"oh cut the crap, dupain-cheng. anyone can see from a mile away that your thing for adrien was just a passing infatuation. this thing with luka, though? i think you've been looking at him with love in your eyes for as long as i can remember." 

"fuck."

  
  


[marinette 25, luka 27]

"wait! hey! is - is that you?" luka cried, wind rushing in his ears, as he desperately followed the girl. after he'd left to go to university in the united kingdom, hoping for musical success like british bands such as the beatles, rolling stones, queen, zeppelin, and the kinks, he'd inadvertently and gradually lost touch with everyone in paris except for his mother and sister. however, he was back in paris to do a gig, and something about this girl reminded him of his childhood best friend, marinette…

"lu-lu- luka?" stammered out a very, very, red faced marinette, seconds before dropping her coffee.

"it's me, mar. it's me" 

(they fell hard for each other. luka didn't stop touring, but this time, he began coming home to her. yeah, maybe they weren't able to have andre's ice cream together on a weekly basis, but they still did as often as they possibly could.)

[marinette 28, luka 30]

luka gazed at the woman beside him in his bed, and thanked all the (lucky) stars in the world that she was his wife.

**Author's Note:**

> btw, i felt like mari would have a pretty crappy first day of lycee because in the tv show, she seems like she's pretty innocent and optimistic despite all the evil she faces daily as ladybug, and at least in my experience, when i began this "next level" of schooling, it resulted in a rude awakening of sorts, because for the first time, i didn't know everyone in my school, and i felt like i was exposed to things like sex and drugs and drinking and cussing (heaven forbid! lmao) for the first time. i also have a headcanon that lila wouldn't have been in her class until lycee, because it's cliche, but it seems like catty girls like her are most prominent in high school, which is the us equivalent of lycee (students ages around 14-18).


End file.
